Holiday Blues
by Chaimera
Summary: Lily hates Christmas, adn its up to Darnell to give her a reason to like it again.


Chaimera: Hello all, how do? This is my very first Handler fic so please be kind.  
  
C.C: No don't. Be cruel, hurt her for her ineptitude as a writer  
  
Kaz: That was harsh  
  
C.C: Your point?  
  
Chaimera: Shaddup. Anyway, this here is a one shot, that just wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it. Damn those plot bunnies!!  
  
Rayne: Their my babies  
  
Chaimera: Any way, when that bloody plot bunny came the fic was thought of with a Lily/Joe pairing in mind, which I like also, but I thought Darnell worked better. Also I know Lily is a bit OOC in parts but I think it works.   
  
Tyson: So what's going on here?  
  
Chaimera: I really wish you people would stay where you belong, in my Anime fics. Do the disclaimer!!_'  
  
Tyson: Sheesh, she doesn't own any of the characters from the Handler and cant afford to be sued.  
  
Kaz: Now Lets get on with it!!   
  
Holiday Blues  
  
By Chaimera  
  
Lily yawned and glanced at the digital clock on her computer screen. 10:12. She shook her head and proceeded to clear the files and empty coffee mugs from her desk.   
  
This was not the first time she had worked late and it definitely wouldn't be the last, though tonight was a bit different but she ignored that fact. The F.B.I office was silent and dark except for her desk light and the glow of her computer screen.   
  
She looked out one of the large clear glass windows. It was raining and the streetlights illuminated every drop. The decoration and coloured lights did nothing to lift her mood.   
  
She hated Christmas and she hated the jovial nature of the holiday, because it only conjured bad memories for her she figured she was allowed be bitter.   
  
She thought over her day frowning.   
  
She had finished off a part that morning, playing the young fiancé of a pimp. It had not been a particularly enjoyable role considering how many times she had been felt up, but she was proud of the fact that Joe had trusted her with it so early. She had been quite amused at the look on Heathers face when he had given the part to her.   
  
Heather was a stuck up bitch that considered her self above everyone else…..in Lily's opinion.   
  
The rest of the day had been spent doing paper work and catching up on previously neglected paper work. Oh and trying to ignore all the happy people, especially Heather who had waltzed around the office all afternoon telling anyone who'd listen to her about her fabulous family and their fabulous house out side the city and all the fabulous things they did on Christmas eve.   
  
In Lily's esteemed opinion, Heather had a fabulous stick shoved up her ass. In fact, this opinion seemed to be contagious because she had spied Joe, Marcy and Darnell all trying desperately to get away from her. She liked Marcy. The lady was nice, not overly friendly or to condescending. A nice balance of "I don't know you. No judgements have been made".   
  
Joe had been extra nice to her today, she supposed because he knew her back round. He had confided in her when he had picked her up from her 'fiancé's' funeral, that he also had a distinct dislike for Christmas.   
  
And Darnell, well he didn't trust her for one thing. She knew he didn't think she could do the job, that she couldn't stomach the situations. What she didn't know is that she had started young. After he had escaped Heather he had come by her desk, to wish her a merry Christmas and a happy new year. She had smiled and nodded, holding back the urge to scream. Not that she would admit it to any one, but she had a massive crush on Darnell. Ever since they had pulled the job together where they had ended up holding up the bar she had found herself becoming more and more attracted to him.   
  
She shook those thoughts from her head.   
  
He thought she was an incompetent child. So maybe she shouldn't have had all that drink at the bar but hey, that combined with the adrenalin rush you get had given her a nice buzz for the night, but at times she certainly hadn't been acting.   
  
She moved away from the window and walked top the break room flipping on the light and washed out the coffee mugs, including ones she had picked up from other peoples desks. She could be a bit of a clean freak at times, especially when she was upset or agitated.   
  
Christmas agitated her to no end.   
  
She switched off the light and exited the break room just in time to slam into someone's chest. A very tall someone.   
  
"Lily, what are you doing here?"   
  
She groaned and pulled away. She could tell the universe was laughing at her again, reading her fantasies and then placing the unattainable right in front of her. She would have shook her fist at the ceiling but she already looked like a fool.   
  
"Lily?" Darnell's voice pulled her back into the real world .   
  
"Darnell, hi" she smiled at him and turned away heading back to her desk.   
  
"So, what are you doing here? I thought you said I wouldn't see you until after the new year?"   
  
"I just got back form a job, I was dropping my report off. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your family or something? It's late."   
  
Lily flinched slightly at the F word. "Hey are you ok?"   
  
She felt his hand on her shoulder. //GOD DAMN IT!//   
  
She turned and flashed him another smile. "I'm fine, shouldn't you be heading home for Christmas?"   
  
He shrugged looking a little down. "Naw, the job went on for slightly longer than I planned, I missed my flight to L.A. What's your excuse?"   
  
"Oh pretty similar." She grabbed her coat and switched off her desk light heading for the door.   
  
"Don't give me that." He said sounding hurt that she was lying to him. "You've been here since this afternoon doing paper work and.."   
  
"Well I got it all done didn't I?"  
  
Lily was getting pissed off now. What right did this guy have questioning what she did in her free time. "What?"   
  
"You heard me. I got all my paper work done, so there will be no hurry to catch up after the holidays, now I am going to go to Mickey's and spend the night there."   
  
He looked down at her as they exited the lift and headed for the exit of the building. "He your boyfriend?" She laughed lightly. "Nope Mickey's is the bar down the road. Haven't you ever been? They do a great B.L.T"   
  
"Hold on." Darnell stopped in the parking lot. "You were planning on spending Christmas Eve alone in a bar? Don't you have a family to be with?"   
  
She smiled sadly at him and shook her head. "nope."   
  
He stayed silent after that and she sighed. "Come on, I'll buy you a drink and explain, since you seem so eager."  
  
The bar was a small but friendly place. It was dark and smoky but it had a small band of loyal cliental that kept the place in business. As the pair walked in Lily got several nods and waves. The bar man (Mickey, if you hadn't guessed) gave her a cheery smile   
  
"Evenin' Lil. Merry Christmas."   
  
She smiled back and continued on to a table in the back. She slid into the booth and motioned Darnell to join her. The sat in silence until their drinks came.   
  
"So, you gonna tell me why you change from a nice happy girl to scrooge this time of year?"   
  
"Nice happy girl?"   
  
"Well you are, most of the time."   
  
"Well there's not much to tell.."   
  
He raised a sceptical eyebrow.   
  
"Oh don't look at me that way, I'll tell."   
  
He smiled looking proud of himself. "Whoa there master interrogator, I haven't begun yet."   
  
He took a sip from his beer. "Fine, tell me your tale."   
  
"Well, like I said, it's not a long tale, but my mom abandoned me, and my dad, well he wasn't winning any dad of the year awards." She paused to take a drink and then sat back into the soft leather covered seat. "He was a drug dealer, pimp, probably had fingers in other pies. He was a mean drunk too, so you can imagine what Christmas heralded for me."   
  
Darnell was silent through all of this, but the fact that her farther was a criminal surprised him. "If your dad did all that, how did you make F.B.I?"   
  
"I'm getting there. Anyway he got caught when I was 11. I was put into the system. I was moving around from foster to foster for the best part of six years. I collage my room mate always went home for Christmas. That's pretty much it. I don't claim to be a victim, I just don't like Christmas."   
  
Darnell nodded and gave her a smile. "Fine you win. You have a good reason not to like Christmas."   
  
Lily laughed lightly and picked up her beer. "I'll drink to that. So will you be heading down to L.A in the morning?"   
  
He nodded taking another swig from his glass. They heard Mickey call closing from the front of the bar and quickly finished their drinks.   
  
As they made their way out Mickey called out to the pair. "Hey Lily, look up."   
  
She shot a glance at the ceiling where she saw a sprig of mistletoe suspended from the light shade. She blushed slightly and shot a glare at the bar man who just grinned and went back to wiping down the bar. She turned and started towards the door but Darnell caught her arm and yanked her back pulling her against his chest. She looked up at him. "Um, Darnell what are you do…." Her sentence was cut of by his lips descending upon hers in a passionate kiss. She parted her lips slightly granting him access to her mouth.   
  
Later.   
  
Lily groaned and rolled over in her bed glancing at her clock. 02:43. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her to him. Darnell leaned his head down and kissed the back of her neck.   
  
"Merry Christmas." He murmured sleepily into her hair.   
  
She smiled and snuggled into the bed and drifted back to sleep. This was definitely her best Christmas so far.  
  
End.  
  
Chaimera: Damn you fluffy plot bunnies, DAMN YOU!!  
  
Kaz: Yes that was a fluff attack at the end wasn't it?  
  
C.C: Told you she was inept!  
  
Rayne: I thought it was sweet.  
  
All: ……..  
  
Chaimera: Forget it. If you liked it please review and make me feel better!  
  
Ciao 


End file.
